


Four Times The Monkees Got Engaged (To Each Other)

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Food mention, Four Times, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, can be read as either queerplatonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Four times that one of the Monkees proposed to the other three. Spread out across fifty years.





	1. Chapter 1

_1975_ :

The first time the Monkees got engaged was on their 10th anniversary. While they had been friends and a band for longer, it was ten years since their relationship had begun. As their anniversary present to each other, the four of them bought a new bed. It had taken them a long time to save up for a proper bed that would sleep four.

Pushing all of their beds together worked well enough. As did putting all of their mattresses together on the floor to sleep on, but that could be hard on the back. Temporary measures were all right, but the four of them planned on being together for years to come. And they really needed something more permanent.

The money Davy’s grandfather had sent him for his birthday had been just what they needed to afford a good large bed and bedding. Davy had sent a nice thank you note, but left his plans for the money vague.

“Thanks for the 100 pounds, Grandfather. Me and the lads are using it to buy a giant bed.” Davy giggled at the idea of sending that letter to his grandfather. “I think we’re better off just not telling him.”

“We certainly don’t want him accusing us of corrupting you.” Mike winked.

Davy pretended to be shocked. “Corrupting me? Obviously I’m the one who’s been corrupting you lot.”

Micky and Peter laughed. “Such corruption.” Micky said. “Seducing us all into a life of snuggles and cuddles.”

“If he hadn’t, you would have.” Peter told Micky, reaching up to kiss the top of his head.

The bed wasn’t the prettiest any of them had ever seen, but it was certainly comfortable. After getting the bed up the spiral staircase to their bedroom, no easy feat, and setting it up properly, they were all too tired to cook. Going out for dinner was more expensive, but it was their anniversary, it was a special occasion.

Coming home they were all smiles. Ten years together was a big deal and they were enjoying every moment of it.

Heading upstairs, the four of them changed into their pajamas. Then they made sure to break in the new bed. Which for them meant jumping up and down on it while having a pillow fight. Finally they collapsed onto the bed in a pile of giggles. Davy yawned, which sent them all into another fit of giggles. But they were all tired and ready for sleep.

Getting under the covers, the Monkees cuddled up close to each other. Enjoying that for once, no one was in danger of falling off a too-small bed. Or accidentally pushing the beds apart again and getting their arm stuck between two beds. And no one’s back was going to hurt from sleeping on a mattress without a frame and a box spring to support it.

But this new bed said much more than just comfort. It said permanence. It promised a future together. And most importantly, it said love.

Micky snuggled in, Davy’s head pressed against his chest, Peter warm against his back, Mike reaching across Davy to try and hold all three of them close.

“This is nice,” Micky said sleepily. “We should get married. Will you guys marry me?”

Instead of laughing, Davy, Mike, and Peter each kissed whatever part of Micky they could reach. Davy kissed his collarbone, Peter the back of his neck, and Mike raised his head off the bed and shifted enough to kiss Micky’s hair.

“Yes.” The three of them said together.

Micky smiled. “We’ll be the best husbands ever,” he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I doubt they’d been saving for that bigger bed for 10 years. Just somewhere along the line they realized they needed one and started saving a bit here and there. Davy’s birthday money was an unexpected bonus.
> 
> Putting their beds together to make a bigger bed comes from nearly all of the other Jorklenzmith fics out there. Haha.  
> Putting their mattresses together on the floor comes from Laters Alligators by james.
> 
> Micky’s not even really kidding. He knows they can’t really get married, but he’s serious about asking.


	2. Chapter 2

_1989:_

Over 20 years after they had first formed the band, the Monkees finally won an award for their music. When they had gotten a chance to record an album, they hadn’t expected much in the way of sales. Sure their respective families would buy copies, as would their friends. But reaching the charts wasn’t even considered.

“Maybe number 1,000.” Davy had teased.

Micky chuckled. “Look at the optimist. 10,000 is more like it.”

“100,000!” Peter offered cheerily.

Mike could do better than that. “One million. But think about it. A good album with a proper studio behind it. We’re finally moving up in the world.”

And so they had recorded the album. Using the songs that they had been given the most compliments on at gigs over the years. The album was a mix of ballads and upbeat tunes, and had a roughly equal amount of each of them singing lead.

The first few days after their album was released sales were about as they expected. A few records sold, but not very many. A few days later however, DJs started playing some of the tracks, and record sales soared. The Monkees new album didn’t hit the top ten, or even the top 20. Stopping at a respectable 23. But it did gain the attention of several music critics and received favorable reviews. The four men were surprised and excited when they learned that they had won an award for best new album.

It wasn’t a Grammy or anything famous. But it was still a nice shiny plaque. The Monkees were on cloud nine at the award ceremony and all through the dinner afterwards. Getting back to the pad, they got out of the Monkeemobile, laughing and shoving at each other as they headed inside.

They hung the award on the wall, on the nail that they had already placed just for this. Peter stood for a moment looking at the award with all their names on it, then turned to his partners. “We do good work.”

“That we do, good buddy.” Mike said.

Davy and Micky agreed.

Peter took on a slightly starry-eyed expression, though not to the same level as Davy when he saw a pretty girl. “Guys?” Peter asked. “Will you marry me?”

“I thought we already were engaged.” Micky teased. “You all said yes when _I_ proposed.” Then he pulled Peter into an affectionate hug. “Of course we will.”

Davy and Mike met each other’s eyes as they joined the hug as well. “We’ll always say yes to you.”

“I have no more than I did before,” Peter sang, not worrying about whether or not he was in key.

Micky and Davy exchanged grins, joining in. “But now I’ve got all that I need.”

Mike joined them for the end of the song. “For I love you and I know you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in 1989 so that it takes the place of their star on the walk of fame in real life.
> 
> I think it would be super important to them for their album to equally represent all four of them. They’re all equal in the band and in their relationship, and they want their album to reflect that.
> 
> I am very proud of the bit about Davy’s starry eyes over cute girls. (Though by ’89, I’m guessing those cute girls are around 40.)
> 
> The song Peter starts singing at the end is Papa Gene’s Blues.


	3. Chapter 3

_2013._

It was a long time before any of them proposed again. They were financially independent now, no longer having to live gig to gig and worry about affording the rent. In fact, they didn’t have any rent. They had bought the pad with Davy’s inheritance from his grandfather when their landlord wanted to sell.

“Maybe we could have bought a nicer place,” Peter had said at the time. “But it wouldn’t be home. Not like the pad.”

The four of them had been watching with interest as marriage equality had started to become more and more common. Cheering when California legalized same-sex marriage, and being upset when proposition 8 took it away. They were hopeful that the right to marry would soon be restored.

Davy had been keeping a close eye on the equivalent proceedings in his native England and keeping the other three up to date with the latest news. When the House of Commons had passed the bill and when the House of Lords had done the same, there had been a lot of excitement from the shortest member of the band. There was only one more step for it to become official. Which happened one day in the middle of June.

Mike, Micky, and Peter sat at the table drinking cocoa and chatting about nothing in particular when Davy came hurrying down the stairs from the bedroom. “Fellas!” He shouted excitedly. “It’s happened!”

“What’s happened!?” Micky shouted back.

“The Queen’s given her assent! Marriage equality has arrived in England!”

The other three stood in one movement and caught Davy as he rushed into their arms. All of them hugging and cheering. 

Davy pulled back after a moment and looked at the three of them, a hint of a smirk on his still handsome face. “You know lads, I _am_ still a British citizen. What do you say? Will you marry me?”

Mike did his best impression of a southern belle and pretended to curtsy. “I would be delighted to, Dear Sir.”

“Why Davy, I thought you’d never ask. How could I turn down such a delightful proposal?” tittered Micky, fluttering his eyelashes.

Peter put the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. “Oh my, this is so sudden. I simply must call my family.” Dropping the act, he gave Davy his sunniest smile. “Of course we’d marry you, Davy.”

With a grin, Davy pulled the three of them close again. “I’d marry all of you in a heartbeat.” And he leaned in to give them each a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t known before writing this fic that the queen needed to give her consent before marriage equality could become law in England. At least, I think that’s what the Wikipedia article meant. Let me know if I said something foolish. :)
> 
> I’m assuming that Davy was on the computer upstairs and that’s why he comes running downstairs with the news.
> 
> I can’t imagine that they wouldn’t still be teasing each other just the same as always five decades later. But they’re all completely serious about wanting to marry each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_2025:_

It was June 19th. A week after the 58th anniversary of the Supreme Court’s decision to legalize interracial marriage. And a week before the 10th anniversary of their decision to legalize same-sex marriage.

Now the Supreme Court was hearing another case. One which the Monkees were watching with great interest. The court was due to issue a ruling on polyamorous marriage, and the four men had been glued to the TV all morning.

Finally the ruling was handed down, and the Monkees erupted into cheers. The decision was the one they had been hoping for. Polyamorous marriage was now to be the law of the land. Finally, after sixty years together, they could get married and go completely public with their love.

The next several minutes were followed by the four of them hugging and kissing excitedly. This ended when Peter turned to kiss Mike again and could no longer see the taller man.

“Mike?”

Micky and Davy pulled away from their own kiss at the sound of Peter’s question. “Mike? Where’d you go?”

“Guys?”

Davy, Micky, and Peter looked down. Mike had gotten to his knees and was holding four matching rings that he had just taken out of his pocket.

“Guys.” Mike said again. “Peter? Micky? Davy? We’ve been together for 60 years and we’re finally allowed to legitimize our relationship to the world. I love you all so much and we long ago passed the point where I could no longer imagine my life without the three of you in it. Will you marry me?”

The other three Monkees helped Mike to his feet, each giving him their most affectionate, loving smile.

“Oh Mike,” Micky said. “Yes.”

“Yes. A thousand times yes.” Peter said.

Davy grabbed Mike in an intense hug. “Yes!” He shouted, reaching out to Micky and Peter to pull them into the hug as well.

Despite having been certain that they would say yes, Mike still couldn’t quite believe it as he held his best friends, loves, and now fiancés close. “Yes?”

“Yes.” The three of them said together. “Yes.”

Kissing resumed in earnest and it was several more minutes before they stopped holding each other long enough for Mike to give the others their rings.

“I’ve been keeping these handy since the Supreme Court took the case,” Mike admitted, slipping the fourth ring onto his own finger.

“That’s why you’re the leader.” Davy teased. “You’re the only one who thought that far ahead.”

“Yeah.” Micky agreed. “We just kind of figured we’d play it by ear.”

Mike laughed. “Pun not intended?”

Micky put his hands on his hips. “I am offended.” He said, clearly trying not to giggle. “After all these years you should know that I _always_ intend my puns.”

“You know, that _does_ have a familiar ring to it.” Davy elbowed Micky, who groaned.

“That wasn’t even a good pun.” Mike said. Winking so Davy would know he was teasing him.

“When did you get these rings, Mike?” Peter asked, still looking at his like it was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

Mike turned a bit red, to the amusement of his three fiancés. “1975.”

“I’m sorry Mike, I must have misheard you.” Davy said. “I thought you said 1975.”

“I did say 1975.”

“What on earth made you decide to buy the four of us rings fifty years ago?” Micky asked.

“You did.” Mike said softly. “The day we got the bed and you asked us to marry you.”

“You’ve kept these secret the whole time?” Peter asked.

Mike nodded. “The next morning I went out and bought four matching rings. I was going to surprise you all with them. And then…then I realized it was silly. So I put them in the back of a drawer.”

Peter set his hand on Mike’s arm. “It wasn’t silly, Mike.”

“Maybe not, but it felt silly. Buying engagement rings when we couldn’t even get married. I’ve thought about the rings several times since then. Birthdays, Christmases, days when I just love you all so much. I almost took them out of the drawer when you proposed, Pete. And again when you did, Davy. And now…”

“And now you finally have a good reason,” Micky finished.

Mike nodded. “I love you guys.” He said again. “And I can’t believe how lucky I am to get to spend my life with you.”

The four Monkees held each other close, whispering soft “I love you’s,” and looking forward to their wedding.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly doubt that we’ll get polyamorous marriage by 2025. But a girl can dream.
> 
> While working on this I realized that the marriage equality ruling was not actually on the anniversary of Loving Day as I had thought, but it was close. Which is why I set this one as being right between the two anniversaries.
> 
> Leave it to Mike to have a whole speech prepared. He’s probably been keeping that in reserve for decades too.
> 
> Mike is going to propose like a proper southern boy in a proper southern way, thank you very much.
> 
> Davy and his boundless energy…
> 
> Mike having bought those rings the morning after Micky proposed and finally giving them to the others when they can get married is my favorite thing in this story.
> 
> Somehow this just didn’t look complete until I added something at the end. So there it is.
> 
> It occurred to me as I was giving this a final read-over that I never actually specify that they got any older over those 60 years. So feel free to imagine that they haven’t aged in all that time if you want. It certainly amuses me.


End file.
